Tattoo's and Piercing's
by Eileen Bane Lightwood
Summary: Magnus Bane is one of the best known tattoo artist and piercer in New York. Alec Lightwood lost a bet against Jace. Now he has to get a tattoo and a piercing. What if they fall in love...? / Au/ All human
1. Chapter 1

Tattoo's and Piercing's 

_This is an AU where Magnus is a tattoo artist and piercer. Alec lost a bet and has to get a tattoo and a piercing. They are all human. Hope you enjoy xx_

No Jace! Please! I don't want to!" cried Alec, as his best friend dragged him through the streets of New York. "Oh, yes. But you will. That was the deal!" Alec had lost a bet against Jace. Jace had claimed that Alec would not dare to talkto another boy in Takis. But Alec had claimed the opposite of it. So Jace had suggested that they should make a bet out of it. The loser would have either get a tattoo or get pierced. And of course, Alec had lost. He would never dare to talk to another boy and certainly not a stranger. "Don't worry Alec. We will go to Magnus Bane. He is known as the best tattoo artist and body piercer in New York or even the world. So he will surely be gentle." Jace said, and pushed him through the door of the store.

Magnus stood at the counter and looked up as two boys came in. It looked as if the black-haired boy didn't really want that. "Hey guys. Well, has any of you lost a bet or what?" It happened often that someone just came in his store and told him that he lost a bet. Blondie, so Magnus decided to name one of them, nodded and pointed at Raven Boy as Magnus would now call the black-haired. He smiled and walked up to them. "Okay. What can I do to you? Tattoo or Piercing?" Raven Boy said nothing, but Blondie replied. "Alec would like to have both. A piercing on the ear and a tattoo on his arm." Magnus smiled. "Well then follow me please." he said and walked into another room. He pointed at a chair and Raven Boy sat down on it while he put on his gloves. "Where do we start?" The boy still didn'ttalk to him and that's why Blondie answered again. "The piercing." Magnus nodded.

Magnus first picked up a pen. "Very well. Where about do you want the piercing?" The boy was still silent. "Come on. You can talk to me. I will not bite. I will only stab your ear and colour your skin with pain. " Then Alec took the pen and drew a point on his ear. Magnus smiled and nodded. "Good. Then I'll get a needle. You have to breathe deeply now, will you? See you soon." Magnus went to a shelf and took a needle and several piercings. Alec boxed against Jace's arm. Then the piercer came back. "So. Here I am again. Ready?" Raven Boy only nodded and Magnus sat down on a chair next to him. "Choose a piercing first," he said, holding them in front of him. Alec chose a simple black Piercing. Magnus disinfected the place on his ear and then took the needle. "Raven Boy, look at Blondie and ..." He did not talk further and stabbed the needle through his ear. Then he took the piercing and put it on."So. Number one is done. You have to disinfect it three times a day. And be careful that you don't touch it too often for it hurts a bit until it healed. Let's go on with the tattoo now?"

A bit later they were in another room. There Alec sat down again. "So, what motive would you like to get tattoed?" Alec thought about it. For the first time since the bet was made, because he had not expected that he would lose or that Jace would really force him to get a Tattoo and a piercing. "I think a bow and an arrow and right next to it a quote: Do what you love," he whispered then. Magnus nodded and started to draw a design. He showed it to Alec then. "Wow ... That looks so beautiful ..." he said, smiling. Magnus nodded and smiled too. "I'm glad you like it. So where do you want to get it? " He asked. Alec thought for a moment. It should be a place where you would not see it immediatel. He decided to get it on his arm and Magnus put the paper on it. The design was now on his skin. Alec smiled and nodded. "I think that is a good place for it. " He whispered, looking at Magnus. The tattoo artist took the needle. "Are you ready?" He asked and Raven Boy nodded. Then he started his work. Magnus put the needle to his arm and drew over the design. It hurt, but the pain was bearable. A short time later he was done. "So. That's it. You should come again in a few months."

Together, they went back to the room they were in at first. There were a lot of other customers now. Magnus took a small piece of paper and wrote something on it. He gave it to Alec and winked at him. "Okay. That's $ 200." Magnus said and Alec paid with his credit card. Jace and Alec left the store. Magnus then turned to his other customers. After closing time his best friend Woolsey Scott came in. Magnus hugged him and smiled. "What do you want today?" He asked as Woolsey sat down on a chair. "Hm ... A Piercing on the ear and then a dinner with my best friend. You pay the piercing and then I'll invite you for dinner." Magnus grinned. "Deal."

Fifteen minutes later, the piercing was made and the two walked to Takis. Once there, they ordered and sat down. "How was your day?" Woolsey asked. Magnus grinned immediately. "Full of color, designs, needles and piercings. But best of all: there was this totally hot guy who lost a bet. He looks so fantastic. But enough of that. How was your day as a famous model?" he grinned. "At least as great as yours. Or even better. I had a photo shoot with hot guys and then I had sex with two of them. I think one of them is even really cute." Magnus laughed and leaned against him. "Then call him." For a while, their conversation went on. Then they ate and after dinner they also walked through New York for a while. Only late in the evening Woolsey had to leave and that's why Magnus also went home.

Alec and Jace went home after they had left. "What is on the piece of paper he gave you?" Jace asked curiously. But Alec stared to the ground. "Shut up, you traitor. Because of you everyone will see it at school! This is extremely embarrassing!" They didn't talk on the rest of the way and when they arrived at home Alec immediately went to his room. He looked at the tattoo carefully. Actually, it was really beautiful. Alec loved the archery. But if anyone would see it ... That would be so embarrassing for him. He threw himself on his bed and picked up a book. His favorite book. Will Grayson, Will Grayson by John Green. He had already read it at least ten times, but he did not care. It was still funny and sad and beautiful. He opened it and wanted to start to read it again but all the time he had to think about the tattoo artis. The beautiful tattoo artist with the beautiful green eyes. He wondered how it would be when they kissed... Alec almost got lost in his dream, but then Jace came in. With two cups in his hand. He sat down next to Alec on the bed and smiled. "I'm sorry about the tattoo and the piercing. Here." He held out a cup of hot chocolate à la Jace, which meant as much as: ten tons of cocoa powder, half a liter of milk, twenty mini-marshmallows, a tonof whipped cream and thousands of chocolate sprinkles. Alec smiled slightly and took the cup. "All right. It wasn't even your fault because I was too shy to talk to the guy. " "Now what was on the paper he gave you?" Jace asked again. But Alec shrugged. "I do not know. I threw it away." Not. "Can you please get out? Not that I hate you, but I'm just tired ..." The blond-haired boy stood up and went outside. "Good Night." "Good Night."

As soon as Jace was gone Alec ran to his jacket. He searched for the paper in his pocket and eventually found the note. He quickly unfolded it and read it a couple of times without understanding the words. After ten times or so he finally got what stood on the paper. It was not much and also not hard to understand. It said simply: 'Dear Raven Boy (or Alec), you're pretty cute. Call me if you want to ' His number was right next to the text. Alec's heart skipped a few beats and he looked at the note. Should he call him or not? Without really noticing, he took his mobile and typed in the number, his fingers trembling. Then he called him.

Magnus was sitting on his desk, working on a few new designs and looked up when his mobile rang. He took it and answered it. "Bane?" Nothing. After a short break somebody answered. "Mister Bane. Here is A- Alec. Uh ... Raven Boy." He stuttered. Magnus grinned immediately and put down the pen. "Hey. What's up?" "Uh ... You said I should call ... And I did that." Magnus nodded. "Will you go out with me? Or aren't you even gay? We also can go out as friends ..." A short time there was again nothing. Then Alec replied. "Yes. Yes, I want to go out with you. But not only as a friend ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys :)

Here is chapter two :)

Magnus was in the bathroom and quickly made his hair. He had woken up too late and he could not be late for his date with Raven Boy. That's why he was running around in the house like he was crazy. In the bedroom and the bathroom clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor and on the bed. He hadn't found anything to wear until he finally decided to put on black trousers and a white T-shirt that said 'Not Your Bitch'. He then ran to the bathroom to get ready and it also looked like a mess there. Magnus thought about what he should do. With himself. He decided to style his hair so you could recognize his Undercut better because the upper hair was quite long. Then he thought about whether he should put on make-up and then decided that he wouldn't need it so he ran into the hallway, where he put on black boots and a leather jacket. One last look in the mirror. All his piercings were fine, his hair looked good and the clothes fit. You couldn't see all of his tattoo's. Only the ones on his fingers. Then he opened the door and ran to Takis.

Alec looked into the mirror and saw himself, and his sister Izzy. She was the only one who knew about the date with Magnus and he never had a date before so Izzy helped him. "I don't know ...," Alec said to his reflection. He was wearing black pants and a blue top. His hair was styled. "That's not me. And if he doesn't love me like I am ... Then I do not want anything from him ..." Izzy smiled. "You're right." She ruffled his hair and pulled off his shirt and gave him a gray one. "So. I think this is better. Now go, or you'll be late." Alec grabbed his jacket, hugged his sister fleetingly and then ran outside to Takis.

Magnus ran into another person, when he was about to go inside the café. "Hey! Watch out better ...! Alec!" A broad grin graced his face as he realized the boy. "Hey. Sorry that I just yelled at you. I thought you were someone else. Should we go in?" "Hey M-Magnus ... Yeah. Yeah." The two walked in and sat down at a table. A short time they stared at each other and just remained silent until Magnus broke the silence. "So ... Want to eat or drink something?" Alec thought about it and then nodded. "Yes. I'll have a black coffee and a piece of cake." Magnus ordered for both of them.

As they waited for their food they started to talk. About quite unnecessary things. Until Magnus asked something. "So ... Alec which bet did you lose?" The boy blushed immediately and stared at the table. "Jace ... Blondie ... He said I would not dare to talk to another boy. He is one of the few people who know that I am gay. Well, never mind ... Anyway, I have claimed the opposite, I thought that I could really do it this time ... but I did not ... "Magnus laughed. "So I'm glad that you've lost. Because I quite like you ..." Again Alec blushed. Or was he still red from the other time? "I-I-I like you too ..." he whispered. By the waiter, however, they were interrupted. She placed their food on the table and Magnus paid.

During the whole meal, they talked about all sorts of things and laughed a lot. When both were finished, Alec watched Magnus. "U-And now?" He asked. Magnus thought for a moment and stood up. He took his hand and pulled him out with him. "Want to go to my house?" Magnus asked. Alec blushed again, but nodded anyway. "Okay. Sure." Together they walked to Magnus house. When Alec saw the big amount of land he owned he was surprised. The large house stood in the middle of a huge garden. When they walked inside, he was even more surprised. Alec had expected that everything was quite dark, but it was just the opposite. The house was colorful and had an infinite number of rooms. "I'm sorry that it's a bit messy. I had no time to clean up earlier today." Magnus interrupted Alec's thoughts. "Oh that's okay. But I imagined everything otherwise than this... Darker." Magnus laughed and sat down on the couch. "Just because I'm a tattoo artist? I actually like it quite colorful." He looked at Alec. "Sit down with me." He said. The boy did that and stared to the ground. Both were silent until Magnus spoke again. "Well ... I think you're quite sympathetic. How about the next date?" He asked, turning Alec's head he could see his beautiful eyes. This made Alex blush again and he nodded. "Yes. I like you too ..."

For a while the two sat still there and planed the next date. Finally Alec said: "I have to go really ... My mom said that I should be home at eight, because some relatives want to come for dinner." Magnus nodded and stood up, Alec's hand in his. "I'll take you to the door." Together they walked to the door and Magnus opened it. "Well then." Alec whispered. But before he could go, Magnus turned him softly to himself. Gently he put his lips to Alec's and kissed him. At first he was shocked, but shortly afterwards he wrapped his arms around Magnus neck. Magnus put his hands on his waist and pulled him closer. The kiss was passionate. A few minutes later they broke apart. "Okay. That was great. I am waiting for our next date. Until then." Also Alec said goodbye and left then.

Alec walked home with trembling knees. First the wonderful date and then the kiss ... When he arrived at home, he immediately ran to his room. He sat on his bed and touched his lips with his fingers. "Magnus ..." he whispered and smiled. He clearly had a crush.

When Alec was gone, Magnus began to clean up, but he could not really concentrate. So he sat down on his bed and grinned. This boy already meant a lot to him. He hoped that they would get together later. Magnus took his phone and wrote a message.

'Hey Raven Boy,

I hope arrived at home good. Yes,we will repeat the date, but the kiss ... We just have to do that again. It was so beautiful. I am looking forward to the next time.

Until then, Magnus'

Only a bit later he got a reply.

'Hey tattoo artist,

I also think that we should repeat that in any case. And I'm really looking forward to the next time.

Until then, Alec.

P.S. Yes, you can see I'm home. I'm still alive.'

Magnus smiled and then they wrote almost all night long until Magnus fell asleep later. The next morning he woke up and looked at his phone. Eight o'clock. And over one hundred new messages from Alec. Magnus grinned and read each one of them. Then he wrote back.

'Hey sweetie,

You were probably a little bored, weren't you? Well, I'm sorry that I have not written back. I fell asleep. And now I have to go to work. Sorry.

See you later, Magnus'

Magnus stood up and put on his usual work clothes. A black top and black pants. Now you could see the tattoos on his arms and hands, as well as the ones on his neck. Then he walked to the studio and opened it. The first few customers burst in and Magnus and his staff Ragnor and Catarina went to work. When Magnus was about to clean up a bit, he suddenly felt two hands on his eyes. "You are arrested because you're so hot." Whispered a familiar voice in his ear. Magnus began to grin and turned around to see Alec. "Hello, pretty boy." He whispered and kissed him gently. Alec kissed him back softly and then he handed something to Magnus. "Here. I brought you something." The elder one took it. It was a sandwich and a donut and a coffee. "Ohhhhh, how sweet. Thank you baby." He said and put it down. "Are you going to the cinema with me tonight?" Asked Alec and Magnus nodded. "Of course. But I have to go back to work now." The two kissed again and said goodbye


End file.
